KAMEN RIDER RAN-O (my version)
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: "The train of time, Denliner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?" Watch Ranma as he fights the Imagins with the help of his friends to protect the flow of time. Let's start with the CLIMAX!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Ore Sanjou! The Oni Peach Arrives.

In a desert like landscape that had an endless expanse of sand, yet it's sky that was an unnatural yet beautiful multicolored hue. The one thing that stood out was the set of Train tracks across it, as if a railroad. The tracks began to shake before a swarm of small lights flew forward across the desert landscape. Not far behind was a train, it was a white with red windshields in the front that resembled a pair of eyes to an extent.

The Lights suddenly ducked off to one side and down a canyon, the train's tracks suddenly came to live moving as if to change tracks, as it did a second track actually formed from the side that curved down like the slope of a rollercoaster. The train soon going down the slope following after the lights. The lights kept going until they suddenly went into a portal that formed and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The train's tracks suddenly pulled up keeping it from crashing into the canyon ground. The Train soon climbed back up to it's tracks before keeping back on it's course.

Inside the train a figure caught a cane as the shaking of the train made it fall. His hands rested the cane next to the owner of said hands seat. He was an elderly man with black hair combed back neatly, he was dressed in a formal black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a handkerchief in his coats pocket. The man looked up from his dining cart table to see a woman walk up to him. She was tall with long brown hair reaching her hips, she was dressed in attire consisting of a short-sleeved white blouse, a black skirt and brown boots. She looked at the man with a slight look of worry that he acknowledged.

* * *

><p>Ranma was feeling odd. He wasn't sick and he hadn't taken a beating from any of his rivals or Akane thus far. It was just a feeling in his gut that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that sooner or later he was going to be mixed up in the middle of it. He had been feeling weird ki signatures all day. They were really small so he couldn't pinpoint them, but there was an odd feeling about them. The only thing that he could determine about them was that they were almost falling from the sky.<p>

"I'll deal with it later," Ranma shrugged. He usually always did.

The reason he had been walking was because he was coming home from school. Usually Akane would be the one with him but she had gone ahead because they had yet another argument. This left Ranma alone to reconnect with his thoughts. Well, he would have until he was suddenly interrupted.

"AIREN!"

"RANMA-HONEY!"

"RANCHAN!"

As with the norm of Nerima, the various girls after Ranma's heart/hand began their hunt anew. Also the norm in Nerima, when the fiancées of Ranma Saotome came coming, his rivals were not too far behind.

"SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"RELEASE AKANE TENDO FOUL SORCERER!"

"CHAAAAARGE!"

"SHAMPOO IS MINE!"

What came next was again normal for Nerima. A huge martial arts battle that destroyed a good portion of property that would have the owners weeping and the contractors weeping with joy. The girls would fight each other while trying to get Ranma's attention while the boys would do their best to destroy him so they could 'free' their respective loves. It had gotten to a point where all three girls had glomped onto Ranma, while the boys had started fighting each other for the right to destroy their hated rival. This was the scene that Akane had walked in upon after Kasumi had asked her to fetch Ranma for dinner.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" she shrieked in rage as she charged and pounded Ranma into the lower atmosphere. This sparked a battle between the girls concerning Akane's treatment of 'their' man, but let's focuses on Ranma for the moment.

"Stupid tomboy," Ranma frowned as he corrected his position while flying through the air.

As he was flying though, Ranma didn't notice a yellow orb coming down from the clouds. It was glowing brightly and seemed to have its attention focused on someone down below. Ranma had collided with the orb and said orb was absorbed inside of his body. The boy in question didn't notice the orb as he continued soaring through the air. He was too focused on landing properly and avoiding some major pain. He saw his landing point coming up and he bent his legs to prepare for it. The people walking by were somewhat surprised to see a boy with a pigtail suddenly fall from the sky and land with a light tap.

"Wow," Ranma blinked as he checked his surroundings. "This has got to be somewhere in greater Tokyo. The tomboy's been practicing."

Deciding to get to some higher ground so he could begin roof hopping back home, Ranma started walking up some stairs that led to the streets. As he was walking though, he almost tripped on something that was wedged between two of the steps. Looking down, he saw it was some kind of black object with a round circle that had a line in it about halfway. Staring at it for a moment, Ranma shrugged before slipping it into his pocket. If it was important then someone would put up posters for it or something.

While Ranma was walking, sand started falling from his body and piling up on the ground. It wasn't long before there was enough to fill a sandbox. Ranma stopped for a moment as he noticed that he was covered with sand and started brushing it off.

"How did I get covered with this stuff?" he wondered. "I haven't been to the beach all month."

As more sand started falling, it began to collect on a certain point. It continued piling until a figure started rising from it. It was outfitted in a kind of outfit that had several dark lines and symbols on it. It had two deep eyes and two horns sticking out from the top of its head. Its entire body was made from sand. Oddly enough though, the creature's legs from the knees down could be seen hovering above its head.

"_Tell me your wish_," It asked in a deep intimidating tone, but seeing that Ranma wasn't paying attention, it started getting angry. "_Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!_"

Thinking that the angry voice was talking to someone else, Ranma felt that he got the sand off his body and took a flying leap to the top of a low building before he started heading back to the Nerima district. The sand creature was left staring at Ranma as he leaped away.

"_Wow,_" It gaped. "_I didn't know humans could do that! Hey! Wait for me!_"

The sand creature then dissolved back into individual particles and vanished from sight, assumingly following the martial artist back home.

Ranma spent the next hour or two leaping over rooftops until he came back to recognizable territory. Finally feeling that he was home again, he leaped back to street level and heaved a sigh as he let his muscles rest for a moment. Taking a seat on a bench, he took a moment to begin breathing exercises.

"_Oi!_" an angry voice shouted.

Ranma turned took look at the owner of said voice, expecting a rival or someone his father had ticked off, but found himself surprised when he found himself looking at a creature made of sand that was only up to its waist and had legs dangling out of midair. It was also panting slightly from exertion.

"What the heck are you?" Ranma blinked, used to weird things but this was rating a very high in his book.

"_That doesn't matter!_" the sand creature snapped. "_What matters is that I'm here to grant you a wish!_"

"Oh yeah?" Ranma frowned, getting suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"_Uhhhh,_" the creature froze, unsure what to say. "_Uh, what catch?_"

"When it comes to things that grant wishes there's usually a pretty big catch! I know from experience," Ranma frowned, poking the creature in the chest with his foot, his toe sinking in. "So what's the catch to this wish you're offering?"

"_I'll tell you after I grant your wish!_" the creature said before it was enough of his poking. "_And stop poking me!_" He snapped.

Ranma stopped poking, but his frown didn't leave his face, "I'm not buying it. No deal." With that, Ranma began walking away.

"_Hey!_" the creature sputtered, following him, his legs looking like they were running on air. "_What do you mean 'no deal'!? I'm offering you a chance at anything you want and you just turn it down!?_"

"Bingo, sandy butt," Ranma replied. "I'll bet that you won't tell me what the catch is because you know that there's no way I'll agree to it."

"_Well, that's all a matter of opinion,_" the creature shrugged before turning his attention back to Ranma. "_Oh, come on! The faster you make a wish the faster I get out of your life! I won't stop bugging you until you make a wish!_"

"Then I guess we're stuck together," Ranma shrugged. "'Cause the only thing I would ever wish for doesn't exist anymore!"

"_What!_" the creature shouted. "_No way! I can get it! Cross my heart!_"

"Yeah right," Ranma sighed as he turned into the Tendo's yard with his new companion behind him. "You're only saying that to make me wish for it."

"_Grrr!_" the sand creature frowned and followed.

Ranma stepped closer to the front door of the dojo, not noticing the time on the clocks inside.

11:11:09

As Ranma stepped closer and reached for the door...

11:11:10

As he gripped the side to slide it open...

11:11:11

Ranma then slid the door open and stepped inside and shut it again, leaving the sand creature outside. He turned to face the rest of the house only to find himself in an open desert and rocky mountains staring at a white train that had red windshields. He blinked for a few moments before stepping closer.

"Now this you don't see everyday," he commented to himself.

Stepping even closer, Ranma noticed a door open and someone stepping up to it. She was an attractive woman with a white and black outfit on. She had her hair tied up in a bun and wore a small hat. Her shirt was white and sleeveless with gloves that reached up her elbows. Watches are adorned on her arms and she had black pants on. She had a bright smile and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hello!" she smiled. "Welcome to Den Liner!"

"Uh...hi," Ranma nodded. "How are you?"

"Just fine!" the woman continued to smile before she leaned down and handed the cup of coffee to Ranma. "Here you go! Compliments of Den Liner!"

"Oh," Ranma blinked as he took the cup. "Uhh...thanks."

"You're welcome!" the woman smiled. "Bye bye!"

Ranma nodded his goodbye and began walking back to the door that led him to this strange place. His slowly slid it open and stepped back out before he closed it. Staring at the coffee in his hands he shrugged and took a sip. He flinched slightly at the heat but that was about it.

"Hey, this isn't bad," Ranma commented as he set the cup back onto the plate. "I wonder where that train had come from."

"_Train?_" the sand creature gasped, suddenly growing even more worried.

"Yeah, it was weird," Ranma explained. "I was in the middle of the desert and there was this huge train right there and there was this really nice girl who gave me this coffee. I turn around and come back out and here I am."

"_Ohhhh!_" the sand creature cried. "_This is real bad! Ranma! Please make a wish! Please! Please! Please!_"

"Oh, no way!" Ranma declined. "Not until you tell me what the catch is."

"_And I said I'll tell you after I grant your wish!_" the sand creature insisted. "_I'm not going to go away either!_"

"Then you might as well come in," Ranma sighed, opening the door to the Tendo house, half-expecting to see that train again. Instead, he found the usual entrance into the Tendo home. Ranma stepped inside with the sand creature following him. As he walked through the hall, Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen to see who had come home.

"Oh, hello, Ranma," she smiled. She then noticed the sand creature following him. "Oh! You made a new friend. I'll put some tea on."

"I really wouldn't call him a friend," Ranma grumbled as he continued on his way and entered the living room. Nabiki was sitting in there while reading a magazine. She idly glanced up and her eyes widened as she saw the sand creature for herself.

"Well, this is new, Saotome," she spoke. "Who's your new tag-along?"

"Dunno," Ranma shrugged as he took a seat, placing the coffee on the table. "I noticed him when I got back to Nerima after Akane punted me. He won't go away!"

"_Not until you make a wish!_" the sand creature restated stubbornly before folding his arms.

"Wish?" Nabiki blinked, growing even more interested. "Hey, I've got a wish."

"_Sorry,_" the sand creature sighed. "_It has to be Ranma. I'm stuck with him until he makes a wish._"

"You want to give Ranma a wish?" asked Kasumi as she entered the room with four cups of tea. "That's so nice of you. Ranma, you could wish for a cure for your curse."

"_A cure for a curse?_" the creature asked before it suddenly got excited. "_Hey! Yeah! I can do that! All you gotta do is say the word, Ranma!_"

"A cure doesn't exist anymore Kasumi," Ranma sighed. "Remember how Jusenkyo got flooded?"

"That's right," Nabiki nodded. "We got the whole story after the wedding, remember?" she then turned to the sand creature whom was leaning on the table with his sandy limb. "Anyway, just who are you?"

"_Uhh,_" the sand creature fidgeted. "_I...don't really...have a name._"

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "Well, that's not right. Everyone should have a name. Now what would be good for you?"

"He looks kind of like an ogre from those old stories," Nabiki commented offhandedly.

"He does, doesn't he?" Kasumi nodded. "I know! How about 'Momotaro'? Like the peach boy?"

"_What?! 'Momotaro'!?_" the sand creature gaped. "_Hold on a sec!_"

"Sounds a little old-age to me," Nabiki replied.

"_Thank-you,_" the creature nodded.

"I think something more new-age would sound a lot better," she continued. "Something like 'Momo-taro-su'."

"_'Momotaros'!?_" the creature shrieked. "_Oh come on!_"

"That sounds nice!" Kasumi smiled before turning to the creature. "Would you like some tea, Momotaros-san?"

"_Ugh,_" the newly dubbed Momotaros sighed. "_Sure._"

Kasumi handed out the tea for everyone before settling in herself. Everyone had taken a quiet sip while Nabiki was gazing at Momotaros with a calculating eye. Maybe if she could get Ranma to move the wish to her. Chances like this didn't come very often. She did not want to pass this one up.

"So, Momotaros-san," Kasumi spoke. "Why did you pick Ranma to grant a wish for?"

"_I didn't,_" Momotaros sighed. "_I was actually looking for someone who may have a wish or two, of course I have found one but instead, Ranma came flying through the air and I got absorbed into his body._"

"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped.

"So why exactly do you grant wishes?" asked Nabiki.

"_Uhhh...I don't know,_" Momotaros shrugged. "_I just know that I have to. Something about what I get in return for granting wishes._"

"And what do you get in return?" asked Ranma.

"You'll find out after I grant your wish," Momotaros replied.

Nabiki frowned slightly at that. If Momotaros wasn't willing to tell what exactly he wanted in return for granting a wish then it was probably something big and something that most people weren't going to give up easily without a fight. Now all that was left to do was find out just what that was.

"Whatever," Ranma sighed as he stood up again. "I'm going to see if I can find Akane. She hasn't come back home yet has she?"

"Not yet," Kasumi replied. "I think she might be near the school. That's where your friends found you, right?"

"Yeah," Ranma sighed before stepped up and began to walk out.

"_Oi!_" Momotaros shouted. "_Where you're going?! Come back here and tell me your wish!_" He said before chasing after him, Ranma just ignored him and stepped outside before heading out to find Akane,

* * *

><p>Gosunkugi watched from behind a tree with his camera as she was talking to that lost boy Ryoga Hibiki. After Akane had sent Ranma flying, there was a short brawl between the girls about it before they left to try and find him. The boys were still fighting until they noticed that Ranma was gone and so were their loves. Well, Kuno tried to hug Akane before she sent him flying. Ryoga was the last one there because Akane had started talking to him and he didn't know what to say. Akane just continued to be friendly to the lost boy while Gosunkugi silently fumed. It wasn't fair! He had been in love with Akane for so long and all these fools thought that they could just waltz up and get a date with her.<p>

As Gosunkugi continued to fume silently and take pictures of Akane's smiling face, he didn't notice a yellow orb hovering down from the sky. It seemed to consider him for a moment before it continued on its path and let itself merge with Gosunkugi. The obsessed and sickly boy didn't even notice as sand started falling from his body and begin to pile up. The sand moved a short distance away from him before a figure rose out of it up to his waist. It looked like a fusion between a bull and a man that was half machine. It had nasty eyes with large horns sticking from the sides of its head. Its body was muscular with a necklace of bones and a large metallic arm made up his right arm. His legs dangled above and they looked like boots styled after hooves.

"_Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish,_" it suddenly spoke, causing Gosunkugi to turn around and squeak in fear. "_I only ask for one thing in return._"

"A-anything I wish?" Gosunkugi asked, hope filling in his heart, obviously not hearing about the part where it wanted something in return.

"_Yes,_" the sand creature nodded. "_Anything you wish. I will make it yours._"

Gosunkugi felt that this was the best day in his life. Through all his suffering at the hands of Saotome and Kuno, he had finally been given the chance to make his one and only dream come true! He already knew what he would wish for.

"I...I wish...I wish that Akane Tendo was mine!" he cried.

Upon hearing the words, the creature began to change. He rose more from the ground as his legs that were dangling above vanished. It continued until it was standing like a normal person. Its colors also changed. Most of its body was black with his necklace turning white and his pants turning brown. His metal arm had turned gray as the steel it was apparently made of. Its eyes became a blood red as well.

"Akane Tendo to be yours," the creature repeated. "Got it!"

* * *

><p>Ranma was walking through the streets as he headed to where he was guessing that Akane was last, alongside him was Momotaros. Maybe if he was lucky he could keep his foot out of his mouth and actually have a pleasant walk back home. As he was walking though, he forgot about one of the basic rules of Nerima. When you're Ranma Saotome and you are walking out in the open, the chances of meeting a rival are that much higher.<p>

"RANMA!" Mousse's voice suddenly cried out. "SHAMPOO IS MINE!"

His danger sense flaring, Ranma leaped aside as a series of chains with blades on the end collided with the spot where he had been standing a minute ago.

"_Wow_" Momotaros gaped seeing Ranma's reflex.

"Aw, man," Ranma sighed. "Can't these guys get a life?"

"_Huh? What do you mean?_" Momotaros titled his head, before he could get any answer Mousse landed on the street.

"Prepare yourself!" he declared as he throw volley of chains at the pigtailed-boy.

"_What the-?_" Momotaros didn't have the chance to finish as the chains hits him, causing an explosion of sand before Ranma dodge them. Ranma mentally annoying by the glassed boy who always attacking him of out of nowhere and throwing him with weapons.

Ranma dodged another volley of chains before he leaped towards Mousse in attempts to knock him out quickly so he could get back to looking for Akane. He reared back his fist, ready to pound Mousse's face in when the myopic martial artists suddenly brought a large mallet out of his sleeve and pounded Ranma in the head, sending him crashing into a wall with enough force to make an indent.

"Hah!" Mousse laughed. "You aren't the only one who can improve! Shampoo is mine! Admit it, Ranma!"

The form of Ranma Saotome seemed still for a moment before something odd happened. For those with the ability to sense ki or see it on a visible spectrum without the user concentrating on it, they would have seen a red image of Momotaros appear above Ranma before merging with him. Ranma's body shuddered for a bit before it removed itself from the indent on the wall. His eyes opened to reveal that his irises had turned red and a red streak of hair could be found in his black locks. It was obvious that Momotaros was the one running the show now. He grinned as he slicked back his hair to keep it out of his face, the red streak becoming more apparent.

"Ore sanjou!*" M-Ranma (Momotaros) called as he took a battle pose. *Translation: I arrived.

Mousse, thanks to his bad eyesight, didn't even notice the change and thanks to his arrogance and his inability to notice the obvious, didn't notice the change in Ranma's voice.

"So, you still wish to battle me, Ranma?" Mousse snickered. "Then it is your funeral!"

"Oh, shut up!" M-Ranma sighed. "We're in the middle of a fight and all you can do is go 'Shampoo' this and 'your funeral' that! Oh just give it a rest and let's fight already!"

"As you wish!" Mousse shouted in rage as he threw more chains at M-Ranma.

M-Ranma just sidestepped the attack and dashed towards Mousse with a sadistic grin on his face. Mousse, thinking that Ranma was going to try hitting him like he had attempted before, quickly brought his mallet out and swung at M-Ranma again. The mallet only hit air as M-Ranma ducked underneath it and rolled forward. Mousse looked down in shock before M-Ranma planted a fierce uppercut into his face and sent him flying to the dirt, seeing stars.

"Hnn," M-Ranma frowned. "What a lightweight."

He stepped towards Mousse's stunned form and yanked a street sign out of the sidewalk before stepping closer. Using his strength to rip off a portion of it until it was the same length as a sword. He stood over Mousse and placed the pole in both hands.

"Alright," M-Ranma grinned. "Time for you to see my hissatsu attack!"

M-Ranma raised the pole, ready to bring it down on his still dazed opponent. His body was quickly enveloped in a red aura. Before he could actually finish the attack though, he was interrupted.

_'What the heck do you think you're doing?!_' Ranma's enraged voice echoed inside of M-Ranma's head.

M-Ranma soon felt something surging within him as his red aura was quickly mixing with a sky blue aura. M-Ranma tried to fight back but a pulse of power saw the image of Momotaros being expelled from Ranma's body, his eyes returning to their stormy blue and the red streak of hair vanishing, along with his hair returning to normal. The red aura vanished so quickly it was like it hadn't even been there.

"What the heck was that?" Ranma shouted, trying to find Momotaros. "You coulda killed him!"

'_He's got a thick head,_' Momotaros replied within Ranma's mind. '_He woulda survived. Besides, it's not like I woulda hurt anything he used a lot anyway._'

Despite the fact that Ranma agreed to a point, he knew that the aura Momotaros was packing into that attack would have seriously hurt the myopic moron. Even Ranma knew the meaning of restraint. Shaking his head he turned to leave when he started hearing some kind of tune before a warp appeared in the air. Ranma was tensed and ready to fight when the train that he had seen from before came racing through and came to a stop in front of him and Mousse.

"What the...?" Ranma blinked. "How'd it get here? There are no tracks."

The train came to a halt before a hissing noise could be heard from one of the carriages. He looked over to see a door opening and a set of stairs folding out. After that a woman who looked a little older than Kasumi came stepping out. She stepped onto the pavement and looked right at Ranma before she gasped.

"Finally!" she spoke. "About time I found you!"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, starting to wonder if this lady was yet another fiancée that his father had cheated.

"You have something of mine!" the woman replied as she stepped closer to Ranma. "It's important that I get it back!"

"Look, lady," Ranma frowned, not liking her tone. "I don't know what my father stole from you but you can leave me out of it!"

"What?" the woman blinked. "Look, this is no time to be playing games. Just give back my property."

"I'm not playing any games," Ranma insisted. "I don't have anything that belongs to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

Ranma then took a running start and leaped onto a building before leaping away. The woman gaped at the performance before she started to notice something. There were particles in the air that followed him. Her eyes widened when she realized what that could mean. Could he be?

Ranma continued moving as he lamented about meeting that girl who seemingly wanted something from him.

'_Story of my life,_' he sighed inwardly. '_Everyone always wants something from me and they don't care how I feel._'

'_If you made a wish I might get them off your back,_' Momotaros offered.

'_Not the time for this,_' Ranma growled.

While Ranma was having his conversation with Momotaros, there was a sudden explosion that sent debris into the sky and caught Ranma's attention. He instantly turned in his path and headed for the source. What worried him was that it was pretty close to Furinkan.

'_Please don't let it be Ryoga going nuts with the Bakusai Tenketsu again!_' Ranma groaned inwardly.

Leaping over rooftops, Ranma finally came to a stop where the source of the explosion was. What he saw was something he rather wouldn't. There was some kind of bull-man/robot walking down the street toward Ryoga, who was shielding Akane. The lost boy looked like he had seen better days. His shirt was torn and his left eye was swelling up. He also had a few cuts on his body, a pretty good sign to see how strong this thing was.

"Momotaros," Ranma frowned. "Is this guy like you?"

'_Yeah,_' Momotaros replied. _'He's like me._'

"Then why is he solid?" Ranma asked, his muscles tensing.

'_Because whoever he is contracted to made a wish!_' Momotaros huffed. '_He kinda has to be solid to grant it!_'

Below him, the monster was still stepping towards the two teens. It had to admit that the boy was tough and could throw a punch. It was just that the monster was stronger and had naturally tougher skin. The boy did put up a fight though.

"I'll ask one more time," the monster growled. "Give me Akane Tendo!"

"No way!" Ryoga growled.

"So be it," the monster growled before a blade extended from its right hand. "I will take her from you!"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" a new voice roared before an orb of blue energy collided with the monster's back, sending it to the dirt.

"Ranma?" Akane gasped before the boy in question leaped to the ground and planted himself between his friends and the monster.

"Ryoga, get Akane out of here," Ranma frowned. "I'll handle things from here."

"Like hell, Ranma!" Ryoga bellowed. "I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up!"

"Would you just shut up and let me fight now!" Ranma frowned. "You're a mess! Just get out of here!"

"Please, Ryoga!" Akane insisted. "You're hurt!"

"Fine!" Ryoga spat. "But if you let this thing kill you then I'll make your afterlife hell, Ranma!"

Ryoga then let Akane drag him away from the fight. It was fortunate that she did since the monster was beginning to get back up again. It glared at Ranma and narrowed its red eyes.

"An impressive attack," it acknowledged. "Similar to what that other boy did. It hurt somewhat but it would take a lot of them to actually cause lasting harm."

"Well then I'll just have to prove how far above P-chan I am then!" Ranma snickered as he took a stance.

'_You'd better not lose, Ranma!_' Momotaros shouted. '_If you die then I'll vanish too!_'

"Just let me take Akane Tendo and I'll spare your life," the monster offered. "I need her to grant my contractor's wish."

'_Great that means most of the boys in the school could have wished that!_' Ranma groaned internally. '_If I ever find out which one of those pervs made a deal with this guy I'm going to kick their ass straight to the moon!_'

Not bothering to make anymore smart remarks, Ranma charged forward to put the thing down and hopefully find out just who was desperate enough to make a wish with it. The monster made a wide slash but Ranma ducked underneath and made a straight right punch into its abdomen. It staggered back with the wind knocked out of it but Ranma's hand pulsed with pain from the hit. Its skin was tough!

"Looks like I'll have to try something different," Ranma frowned.

Taking another stance, Ranma leaped at the monster while concentrating his ki into his foot. When he was close enough, he planted a roundhouse kick into the monster's head. It stumbled to the side while its left horn cracked under the force of the blow. Ranma backed off but now his ankle was feeling sore along with his right hand going numb. The monster was taking a moment to recover while Ranma found a break in the fighting as a blessing so he could tame the pain he was feeling.

'_Oi, Ranma, let me take over!_'

A red haze engulfed Ranma as his hair was yet again spike with a red streak and his turned red. M-Ranma rolled his head and shrugged his shoulders before he spoke. "Alright, bull-thing get ready yourself because-!"

'_Hey!_'

Before M-Ranma could finish, a red haze energy burst out of Ranma before it lands on the ground as Momotaros reform himself.

"_Oi!_" Momotaros gaped not sounded too happy. "_What did you do that for!?_"

"Because I didn't told you to posses me and take my fight!" Ranma snapped. "I can take care of it!"

"Baka!" a female voice shouted.

Ranma turned to the source, half-expecting to see Akane only to see the girl from before bonk him on the head and looking rather angry. Where'd she come from?

"Fighting an Imagin with your bare hands?" she frowned. "Are you crazy?"

"Oh," Ranma grimaced. "And you have some kind of special weapon that's perfect for fighting these things?"

"No, you have it!" the girl shot back. "It looks like a small black box. I know you have it."

Ranma frowned in thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the object that he had picked up after his little flight into Tokyo. The girl's eyes brightened when she had gotten a good look on it.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! You are the one who can be Den-O!"

"Den-O?" asked Ranma. "What the heck is that?"

"Never mind," the girl huffed. "Just use the pass to transform! Henshin!"

"Henshin?" asked Ranma.

A sensation suddenly came to his waist which caused him to look down. What he found was a belt wrapped around his waist. The front had the same symbol on it that the black box had. Beside it was four colored buttons. Red, blue, yellow, and purple. Ranma was quickly finding himself to be more confused than before.

"Okay," the girl nodded. "Now you can transform."

"Transform?" Ranma frowned as he twisted his torso to glance back at the recovering monster. "How do you suggest I do that?"

As Ranma had moved, he had let the black box pass over the symbol on the belt. It suddenly lit up and Ranma immediately found himself surrounded by shards. With that, shards formed around Ranma before they collected to his body forming a suit. His suit was black with white boots and shin pads and armor on his upper thighs the sides of his belts now two gadgets each. His chest was covered in a armor plate that was black with a silver track down the middle and two white ribs on the sides, the inside of his arms where a light grey color and his forearms were covered in white gauntlets with a silver portion near his elbow, the back of his hands had white armor and his fingers where the same grey color. His suit also had a white collar around his clavicles, and lead to the helmet now covering his head. It was white with a yellow stripe on the side, a silver chin strap, with a mouthplate that resembles a train track that went up the center of his helmet to the very back, his eyes could see out of two black visors on either side of the track that also connected to the top of the helmet. His belt now had black items that were grouped in two on each side. His arms and legs were both donned with white gauntlets and boots. He had become Den-O

"Now you can fight!" the girl smiled before pushing him toward the monster.

Den-O sighed and grumbled about pushy tomboys before he dashed towards the monster. It growled loudly before it used another wide slash. Den-O ducked underneath it again, thinking it was another easy hit, but instead he got a devastating kick to the torso that sent him straight up and back down to the ground.

"Gah!" Den-O gasped. This guy hit harder than Herb! He might even manage to give Saffron a moderate beating.

Den-O stood up and put a fighting stance, he charged at the monster with one move in mind.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Den-O struck the monster with his rapid punch move, as each punch hits the monster's chest it appears to be ineffective, the monster growled in annoyance as it punch Den-O on the face before kicking him on the torso sending him to the ground.

The monster just stomped over to him and grabbed him by the neck before throwing him several feet into a wall. It cracked slightly from the force of the blow. Den-O fell to the ground with his head in a spin. He hadn't fought an opponent like this in a while.

'_Ranma!_' Momotaros cried. '_He's not toying with you anymore! He sees you as a threat now! You're tired from the last fights! He'll clobber you!_'

"And what do you suggest?" Den-O asked, slightly dazed.

'_Switch with me!_' Momotaros shouted. '_I'll fight him!_'

"And how do you suggest that?" Den-O replied as he got back on his feet unsteadily.

'_The red button!_' Momotaros explained. '_Press it!_'

Den-O looked down to his belt and saw the red button that was on his belt. He reached to it and pressed it. Suddenly, the symbol on his buckle turned a bright red and gave off a tune that Den-O could recall coming from the train that he had seen appear in front of him. Feeling the black box appear in his hand again, Den-O swiped it in front of his belt again.

"**Sword Form!**" the buckle called before pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around him. The armor then locked into place, his back now had yellow armor, while his chest was bright red with outward pointing shoulder pauldrons what where red on top with a silver lining. Finally what looked to be a peach cast over the back of the helmet and grinded down the track before locking in place and it opened into a pair of insect like compound eyes as the tips extend into antenna and a gold track formed in the center of the two eye pieces. The armor all began to glow bright red as Den-O's new form stood before them. This is Den-O's Sword Form.

"Ore futatabi sanjou!*" Den-O shouted as he took a battle position. *Translation: I arrive again*

Both the girl and the monster were rather surprised at this outcome. Neither had been expecting for an entirely new person to take up the fight in place of Ranma. It was harder to tell who was more surprised; the girl or the monster.

"What are you doing?!" the monster shouted. "Don't you know our mission?!"

"I never really knew it anyway," Den-O SF (Sword Form) shrugged as he pulled two of the black items from his belt and snapped them together. "I would rather fight and being Den-O gives me the perfect chance to do that!"

Den-O SF then tossed the combined item into the air and pulled out the last two items. As it came back down, he attached the two items to either side of the combined one. There was a flash of light before a red sword blade came out of the top of the new weapon.

"Now my blood is boiling!" Den-O SF cried before he charged with his new sword.

Den-O SF raised his weapon and slashed at the monster, making sparks shoot from its reinforced skin as it cried in pain. Den-O SF didn't stop his assault as he attacked continuously. The monster threw some punches but Den-O SF was a lot faster so he was able to dodge the attacks easily now that he wasn't tired like Ranma was. Another punch was thrown but Den-O SF ducked underneath it before using and upward slash which sent the monster stumbling back.

"Heh," Den-O SF smirked. "If this is all you have then I might as well finish this now."

Summoning the black box to his hand, Den-O SF swiped it over his belt buckle again, "**Full Charge!**"

Streams of red energy shot from the buckle and into the sword blade as it started to glow brightly, "Now, here's my hissatsu attack, part two!"

The blade suddenly flew from the rest of the weapon and straight into the air. Den-O SF used an upward diagonal strike that was nowhere near the monster, but the blade could be seen coming from the sky. It dove through the ground before cutting right through the monster in a diagonal strike. Den-O SF then used another diagonal strike which was executed in the same manner. With the monster roaring in pain since the first strike, Den-O SF decided to end it with a single downward vertical strike which went right through the monster and caused it to explode in a fiery blast.

Den-O SF took a neutral stance as the blade reattached itself to the rest of the sword. He looked on at the remains of his opponent with satisfaction at his victory.

'_What have I gotten myself dragged into now?_' Ranma asked himself as he witnessed what Den-O SF had done.

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you have noticed it but I did a little edition, I noticed that I didn't make that much of a change and I noticed that this story was now in a community of those who aren't allow it, it struck me deep and so I wanted to do something<strong>

**Stay tuned, the Climax goes on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ride on the train of time, Ranma goes to the past.

Den-O watched over the burning flames of his former opponent and seemed satisfied that he had won. Gripping his belt he removed it from his body and held it at his side. With no more power source, the suit that he was donned in vanished in a haze of light. When it died down, only Ranma could be seen holding the belt. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning his gaze to the girl who had taught him to transform. Frowning slightly, he walked over to her.

"Okay," Ranma spoke slowly. "I think that I've earned a couple of answers by now. Just what the heck was that thing? While I'm at it, who are you?"

"Okay," the girl sighed. "I'll explain everything. Follow me."

Not seeing any point in complaining, and really wanting to get some answers, Ranma complied with the mysterious girl's wishes. She led Ranma down the street before coming to a building with a door on it. She came to a stop in front of it and started looking at her watch. Ranma was silent for a moment before he started getting impatient.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked in annoyance.

"I'm waiting for DenLiner to pull in," was her only reply.

Ranma blinked at the name. He had heard it before, he was sure of it. With that in mind he started racking his brain for any kind of information connected to it. As he was thinking, the girl seemed to finally get the time that she wanted and opened the door before pulling Ranma inside with her.

Ranma was broken from his thoughts when he saw that he was in the desert again with the red and white train in front of him.

"Oh," Ranma grinned. "I remember the DenLiner now."

"Good," the girl nodded before pulling Ranma's arm. "Now, come on."

Ranma found himself dragged over to the train before he and the girl came onboard. They entered a passenger car that was mainly empty. Well, it was empty save for one person. The only person in it was the girl that had given Ranma that coffee the last time he was on board.

The compartment itself was rather plain. It was mostly white with seats situated around tables on either side of the compartment. Lights hung from the ceiling. At the back of the room was something akin to a bar where the coffee girl was leaning on it with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" the coffee girl smiled and waved when she spied Ranma and his friend. "Welcome back to DenLiner! My name is Naomi. If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to call 'Naomi-chan!'"

"Okay," Ranma nodded before turning to the girl.

"Please take a seat." She said sitting on chair. Ranma did what she told taking a seat across to the girl before Naomi came with a menu.

"Here's the menu, if you already pick your choice call on me!" She said as the pigtailed martial artist took the menu before reading on it.

With so many choices in it Ranma knows that he hasn't the time to think about it as he made his quick choice. "Can I have a... coffee?" The coffee he had drunk was good.

"Hai!"

"So do I." Said the girl.

"Hai!" Naomi said cheerfully. "Two coffees coming right up!"

"_Me too._" A voice surprising both Ranma and the girl, just then a red haze energy came out of Ranma as it manifested into a being, that being is Momotaros himself. The only thing was that Momotaros was now solid like the other monster was. He was red from head to toe with red body armor that had black markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. He was sitting on a seat on another table next to Ranma's and the girl's.

Ranma was surprised but not blind as he recognizes him. "Hey, wait a sec! I didn't make a wish! Why are you solid?"

"It's just the way DenLiner is," Momotaros shrugged.

"So one coffee for each, I'll go get them!" Naomi said going to the bar to get their order.

"Now if you would just make a wish already I would be solid everywhere!" Momotaros said.

"No, Ranma!" the girl cried. "Don't make a wish!"

"Don't worry," Ranma sighed. "I'm not planning to."

"Humph!" Momotaros snorted. "You're really stubborn."

Ranma shook his head before he address to the girl. "Okay, just who are you and what is going on? Where am I?"

"My name is Hana," the girl now known as Hana replied. "We're on a train called DenLiner. It's the train of time. It has stations in the past, present, and the future."

"A time traveling train? That's cool," Ranma nodded before a thought darkened his mind. "Oh shoot! I don't have a ticket!"

"Oh relax," Hana smiled. "The pass you have to change into Den-O is your ticket. Always good and you can bring anyone you like. Even the Imagin over there."

"Hey!" Momotaros cried as he heard her. "I have a name you know! It's Momotaros!"

"You mentioned that before," Ranma continued. "Just what are Imagin?"

"Imagin are beings from the future who travel to the past to grant wishes," Hana continued. "They do it to go even further back in time so they can change things there so they can change the future."

"How does that get them into the past?" asked Ranma.

"That is the price for the wish," Hana answered. "Your strongest memory. They use that to go back in time to the point the memory happened."

"Whoa," Ranma blinked. "So Momotaros and that bull thing we took down are Imagin?"

"Yes," Hana nodded. "They're only really dangerous when they have a wish to grant. They'll do anything to grant it and get to the past."

"Hai!" Naomi had brought three coffees for her customers. "Here are your coffees!" She handed a coffee for each one.

Ranma, Hana and Momotaros each took a coffee and they took a sip.

"Is good!" Momotaros exclaimed before taking another sip.

Ranma looks at Momotaro for a moment before he asks another question. "Another question; does Imagin comes in different appearances?"

"Yes they do," Hana nodded. "When Imagin arrive in 2007 they don't have a body."

Ranma blinked. "They don't have a body?"

"No, in order to gain a body: they posses to the people and use the image in the person's mind to create a new body." She explained.

"In other words." Momotaros began to speak before standing up. "Look at me, what is this appearance? Couldn't you come up with something cooler?" He said to Ranma.

As Ranma looks at Momotaros he doesn't see anything wrong with it, is not like he has a bad imagination, right?

"I kinda gathered that," Ranma said ignoring Momotaros' complains of his form. "But, there's one less Imagin to worry about anyway."

"But there's one question." Ranma and Hana looked at Momotaros "Who the heck had made a wish to that Imagin to hunt for that girl?" Momotaros said.

"Because the one who made the wish is probably a boy," Ranma growled.

"Eh?" Momotaros blinked.

"When I first came here, in Nerima, Akane had to fight a large group of boys who wanted to take her out on a date," Ranma explained. "When I say large I mean pretty much every boy in the school. They wouldn't take no for an answer and figured if they could beat her they could date her."

"What?!" Hana cried.

"No way!" Momotaros gaped.

"It's true." Ranma sighed. "I figure one of those boys had made a wish with that Imagin to have Akane."

"Hmph! Well who ever had made a wish aren't lucky anymore." Momotaros smirk.

"Well, that makes things easier," Ranma sighed. "I might as well get home anyway. No doubt people are freaking by now. Most won't be freaking about me though."

"Okay," Hana nodded. "Your stop is coming up anyway."

* * *

><p>Kasumi was busy washing a cloth for Ryoga's head after Akane had brought the poor boy home all beaten up and bruised. He was lying down in the living room while Akane was started putting on some bandages for his cuts. She had wanted to make something for him to eat but everyone had convinced her otherwise. So now she was just tending to his wounds.<p>

As she was coming out to the hallway, she heard the front door slide open and saw Ranma step inside. Kasumi could have sworn she saw a train outside but had dismissed it as a trick of the light. Right now she was just relieved that Ranma was home and looked unharmed.

"Oh, Ranma," Kasumi smiled. "I'm glad to see that you aren't hurt. Akane brought Ryoga home and said that you were fighting a bull monster of some kind. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "Me and Momotaros took him down. I'm not sure if he's gone though. I'll explain later."

Kasumi nodded as she and Ranma walked into the living room. Inside was more or less a circus when compared to usual days. Ryoga was on a futon with Akane watching over him.

"How's he going?" Ranma asked.

"Well, he only got some cuts and bruises." Akane said with concerned.

The action made Ranma feel a twinge of sadness at that. She had never really shown any real concern whenever he had gotten hurt. Then again, she was the one who usually inflicted a good portion of those pains. Nabiki was just watching in contemplation of this and the fathers were to the side making their own comments.

"Waaaaah!" Soun cried. "Monsters want to take my baby girl away!"

"That boy of mine had better not lose," Genma grumbled. '_My retirement is at stake!_'

"Waaaaah!" Soun continued to blubber. "My future son-in-law is going to be killed!"

"Everyone," Kasumi called. "Ranma's home."

Everyone's gaze instantly snapped to Kasumi and the pig-tailed martial artist beside her. Instantly, Genma and Soun were on him like ants on a picnic.

"Waaaaah! My future son-in-law is alive!" Soun cried.

"Boy! How dare you threaten the future of the schools!?" Genma bellowed.

'_You go through this all the time?_' Momotaros sweat-dropped.

'_Usually several times a day,_' Ranma replied in his thoughts. If he had started talking to himself out loud then people would start thinking he's crazy.

"Can't wait to hear this one, Ranma," Nabiki smiled. She had also noticed that Ranma's sandy friend was missing. Had he made a wish already?

* * *

><p>It had been a long night for everyone. Akane absolutely refused to leave Ryoga's side while the fathers harped on Ranma for needlessly risking his life and the future of the schools for fighting some monster. Momotaros found this to be very annoying. Nabiki had remained silent and once everyone had calmed down, she stole Ranma away to press him for details. Ranma had explained what the Imagin were but he absolutely refused to tell her about DenLiner. If she had found out then she would con her way into sharing his pass and ride the train to all sorts of events she could bet on them and strike it rich. Ranma was deeply relieved when he was able to get into his bed and sleep for the night.<p>

He was less than thrilled when he woke up the next morning. His body was aching in a lot of places. He hadn't felt this sore since those times he fought Herb and Saffron.

'_What's wrong?_' asked Momotaros.

"My body is full of an ache, that's what," Ranma replied groggily. "It almost hurts to move! That guy was tougher than I thought."

'_Oh,_' Momotaros replied. '_Then why don't you let me take over? I'm bored just sitting around here on DenLiner._'

"Fine_,_" Ranma sighed, not wanting to argue. "Just don't do anything to make me look stupid."

'_Promise,_' Momotaros replied.

The image of Momotaros appeared again before combining with Ranma's body. His eyes turned red and the red streak of hair appeared before it was all slicked back. M-Ranma leaped from his bed with a grin on his face. He felt fresh and ready for the day. He glanced over to the sleeping form of Genma and snickered. It was time for a little payback.

The Tendo's were all beginning breakfast when it happened. Genma's cry of surprise that ripped through the air before something splashed into the koi pond. Soun and his daughters looked out to see a soggy panda getting out of the pond.

The angry panda pull out a sign written 'Ungrateful Boy!' in it.

That was when M-Ranma came into the room looking pretty smug in a red Chinese shirt as he took a seat at the table and secured portions of food for himself. Nabiki's eyes narrowed when she noticed the new hairstyle and the red streak in his hair. Kasumi just smiled and said her good mornings before continuing to eat.

Genma just slogged his way in and plopped down next to Ranma Red before beginning his own breakfast. Not five minutes in he tried to steal some more portions from his son. He didn't get even close before he found his chopsticks caught between M-Ranma's.

"There's more than enough food old man," M-Ranma growled. "Get your own!"

That was enough for Nabiki. This kind of change didn't happen overnight and hearing M-Ranma's voice just proved it to her. Something was up and she was going to find out what. She would have to do it when he was alone though. If she mentioned that something was up then all the fiancées and rivals would be up in arms trying to use the change to their advantage.

"Foolish Boy!" Panda-Genma pulls out a sign before turning around. "How are you (flip) supposed to stay sharp (flip) if I don't try to steal (flip) your food!"

"Oh, I don't know," M-Ranma snorted in amusement. "How about this?"

BAM!

Panda-Genma was knock out falling to the floor unconscious after M-Ranma hit him in the head. Nabiki smirked slightly. Whatever had changed in Ranma, it might be one that she could profit from. He was more confrontational it seemed but he wasn't going to take anyone's smack lying down. The normal Ranma would just grumble about his father's rants and ignore him. M-Ranma just seemed to send smack right back at him.

Nabiki finished her meal and decided to get her answers, "Well, we'd better get to school, Ranma."

"Huh?" M-Ranma blinked.

"But I'm not done yet!" Akane cried.

"No problem," Nabiki smiled. "I need Ranma to help me out with a few things anyway."

Not even waiting for an answer, Nabiki gripped M-Ranma's arm before dragging him out of the house while snatching their backpacks. M-Ranma was protesting the whole way but she didn't really listen to what he had to say. After a while she stopped and turned to face him.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Huh?" M-Ranma shivered. "Nabiki, it's me Ranma."

"I don't think so," Nabiki frowned. "The Ranma I know would have gotten thrown into the koi pond, not him throwing his father in. He also would have gotten into a war with his father over food instead or just ending it. Not to mention he wouldn't have started talking back to his father unless it was really stupid. Your hair is also way different from his. So, just who are you?"

"Guh," M-Ranma sighed in defeat. "You know me. Momotaros."

Whatever the answer was that Nabiki had been expecting, this was not it, "Come again? You possessed Ranma?"

"Not by force," M-Ranma frowned. "His body was aching after he fought that Imagin yesterday so I offered to take over while he rested."

"Hmm," Nabiki frowned. "Well, you do sound like Momotaros when I think about it. Since you were a spirit when I last saw you, possession wouldn't be too far of a stretch. So, what are you going to do with Ranma's body?"

"Dunno," M-Ranma shrugged. "Go to school and stuff I guess. What else does Ranma do?"

"You'd be surprised," Nabiki smirked.

With a shrug from Nabiki, she and M-Ranma started going on the road to the school. While they were walking, Nabiki spied a familiar face that had appeared in Ranma's life and was no end of amusement for her.

SPLASH! The old lady with the ladle strikes again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" M-Ranma screeched.

This little exclamation was not caused by the sudden splash of cold water. It was more for the sudden shift in gender that Ranma Red had experienced. She was currently looking down at herself in shock. Her hair was now a universal red and the streak that could be seen in her male form was now invisible. Her eyes were still a bright red.

"What happened?!" M-Ranma-chan cried, still examining her new breasts. She didn't seem to notice that her voice had changed to more feminine one to match the body.

"That would be Ranma's curse," Nabiki snickered, loving the sight of the Imagin freaking out like he/she was.

"This is the curse everyone else was talking about?!" M-Ranma-chan shrieked. "He turns into a girl? How the hell does that happen?!"

"He changes into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water," Nabiki smiled, feeling generous. "You're in luck since hot water can change him back. As for why? You'll just have to get Ranma to tell you sometime."

"I need hot water!" M-Ranma-chan cried as she slicked back her hair again. "Now!"

"Oh, I'll get it," Nabiki replied, her face turning serious. "For information."

"What information?!" M-Ranma-chan cried, almost bowing at Nabiki's feet in desperation. "Anything!"

"Why was that Imagin hunting my little sister?" Nabiki asked clearly.

"Okay," M-Ranma-chan sighed. "We think that some boy made a wish to make her his. The only problem is..."

"That explains it." Nabiki signed. "There are so many boys in school who would make that wish," Nabiki finished with a frown. "Some things never change."

"Can I have hot water now?!" M-Ranma-chan snorted.

"Alright," Nabiki snickered. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>After a hurried stop at Dr. Tofu's, Nabiki didn't want him to see M-Ranma, fearful that he might be able to tell the difference between Ranma and Momotaros, they were arriving at the school grounds. M-Ranma was looking at his surroundings before someone had captured his attention.<p>

"Hold, foul sorcerer!" came the loud and pompous voice of Kuno. "I see you have placed your foul magic on Nabiki Tendo today!"

"Who's this weirdo?" M-Ranma asked Nabiki.

"Tatewaki Kuno," Nabiki sighed. "He hates Ranma because he thinks he's keeping my sister from proclaiming her love for him. He is also in love with Ranma's girl side, despite seeing the curse for himself."

"What a moron," M-Ranma snickered. "Ah, he's below me. Not even a challenge, especially in Ranma's body."

"You got that right," Nabiki smiled. "Ranma could put him down in seconds flat. Care to try and beat that?"

"Don't mind if I do," M-Ranma smiled as he stepped forward to face Kuno. "C'mon, Kendo-boy! Give me your best shot!"

"That I shall!" Kuno cried. "And I shall release my loves from your vile clutches!"

"Does everyone here talk more than fight?" M-Ranma sighed. "Sheesh!"

Both opponents charged to fight and met in the middle of the area. Kuno used a wide slash before M-Ranma used a fierce uppercut on the delusional kendoist. Kuno was stumbling backwards, trying to recover from the rather aggressive assault. M-Ranma just pushed his advantage and began laying punches into his gut, forcing the wind out of Kuno. With a vicious smirk on his face, Ranma Red used a powerful haymaker which sent Kuno to the ground and skidding a few feet away.

"That didn't hurt," he mumbled before passing out.

"Heh," M-Ranma smirked.

"Not bad," Nabiki smirked from behind him. "You took Kuno out in close to eight seconds. Again, not bad, but Ranma's managed it in close to three."

"Aww, come on!" M-Ranma growled. "Three seconds?!"

"Yeah," Nabiki nodded. "You did get me a tidy sum today. Everyone was betting for less than what you got."

"I'm...happy for you?" M-Ranma blinked.

"That's a good boy," Nabiki smiled while patting his shoulder. "Now come on. I've got some business to deal with and having a tough guy like you might help with the intimidation factor."

"Uh...okay," M-Ranma frowned in confusion.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to progress from there. M-Ranma stumbled through his classes and fell asleep for half of them. Luckily no one seemed to notice the difference. Strangely enough, no one seemed to either notice, talk, or even care about his new hairstyle and the red streak in it. It was when lunch rolled around that M-Ranma seemed to wake up again.<p>

"-Yawn- Are classes supposed to be this boring?" he asked Nabiki as they headed to collect some debts.

"Ranma asks that question now and then," Nabiki answered. "I think it is to guys like you. More action than thought."

"Hey!" M-Ranma growled.

"Ranchan!" a new voice called. Nabiki and M-Ranma turned to face someone with a large spatula on their back. M-Ranma blinked at the sight. Nabiki saw his confused expression and realized that if M-Ranma didn't know her name then things might get a little wild with fiancées accusing everyone else of messing with 'their' man.

"Her name is Ukyo Kuonji," Nabiki quickly explained in a whisper. "She and Ranma were friends when they were six. He calls her Ucchan. She's one of Ranma's fiancées. His dad got them engaged when they were six before ditching her and stealing the dowry. She's determined to marry him."

"Isn't Akane his fiancée?" M-Ranma asked, confused.

"Yep," Nabiki sighed. "Ranma's father got him engaged to multiple girls for food whenever he was going hungry. There are other fiancées so try to keep it together."

"Ranchan!" Ukyo smiled as she came up to the two. "I heard that you fought a monster yesterday? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah!" M-Ranma smirked. "I took that thing down!"

"That's good," Ukyo sighed in relief. "Hey, how 'bout I whip you up a special okonomiyaki?"

"Uh...okay," M-Ranma nodded, looking forward to something besides coffee, not that Naomi's coffee wasn't that bad at all.

Ukyo instantly whipped out a portable grill and set to work. Ranma Red blinked at the sudden appearance at the equipment but with him spending the night on the train of time, he didn't think it was all that strange. Well, not very strange anyway. Ukyo and Nabiki didn't seem to see this as anything odd so they just continued on with what they were doing. After a couple of minutes, Ukyo decked out the okonomiyaki with toppings before making a heart with the sauce and tossing it to M-Ranma.

"Uh...thanks," M-Ranma nodded before digging in. He had to admit it was pretty good. He had never had anything like this before. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Thanks, Ranchan!" Ukyo smiled, though still disappointed that he didn't notice the love message she put on it.

As he was munching away, a bell rang before a bike seemed to drop out of nowhere and crash right on top of M-Ranma. On the bike was none other than the bubbly Amazon Shampoo with an order of ramen that she had no doubt made for Ranma.

"Nihao, Airen!" she greeted brightly.

"GET OFF ME!" M-Ranma shouted angrily, lifting the bike off his back and getting out from under it.

This caused a pause for Ukyo and Shampoo. They hadn't seen Ranma this upset...ever! He stood up on his feet and he looked like he was seething mad, "Just what is the big idea in dropping a bike on me?!"

"Shampoo just come to see Airen and give too too good ramen," Shampoo replied while holding up the box from the cat cafe.

"Hnnn," M-Ranma sighed, simmering slightly. "Well, next time try not to use me for a parking space."

"Okee-dokey!" Shampoo smiled. "Airen want ramen?"

"Sure," M-Ranma shrugged.

'_You are instigating a disaster, Momotaros,_' Nabiki smirked to herself.

"Aiyah!" Shampoo cried in delight. "Airen want ramen! Shampoo so happy!"

Next came the usual super glomp that accompanied every time Ranma had said something that made her happy. Frankly it was like clockwork on what happened next.

"Get off my Ranchan, you hussy!" Ukyo cried while grabbing her battle spatula.

"Ranma is Shampoo's Airen!" Shampoo frowned as she gripped even tighter, threatening to cut off M-Ranma's air supply.

Ukyo just leaped into the fray and grabbed a hold of M-Ranma, trying to pry Shampoo off of him and get a grip of her own. It was a game of tug-or-war with Ranma being the one filling the role of the rope. Only, there wasn't any tugging, more like squeezing and attempts to pry the other competitor off of their rope. Nabiki knew that Ranma would try to persevere through this but Momotaros was in charge right now. She could only sit back and see how the Imagin in Ranma's body will react.

"LET GO OF ME!" M-Ranma bellowed, actually cowing Shampoo and Ukyo off of him. Both girls blinked in surprise at him. What was going on with Ranma today?

"What is up with the two of you?" he asked incredulously. "I am not some kind of toy!"

The three women were rather surprised to see a red aura flicker slightly. Nabiki realized that Momotaros was now angry and if the way he would blow up when they suggested his name or when Ranma teased him was any hint, then something like the usual fights over Ranma would really tick him off. Being crammed into a compartment on DenLiner and now being crammed between two fighting girls did not help his temper at all. Neither did all the coffee he drank while he was bored.

"Airen hate Shampoo?" the busty Amazon sniffled, hoping for the hurt feelings card would work.

"I thought you liked my Ranchan," Ukyo was doing the sad puppy face. "I'm the cute fiancée!"

"Guhh!" M-Ranma grimaced seeing the two girls' face before giving up. "No, I don't hate you!"

"Aiyah!" Shampoo smiled before glomping Ranma Red. "Shampoo so happy!"

"Hey!" Ukyo frowned, aiming to remove Shampoo from 'her' fiancée.

Nabiki just shook her head at the spectacle. It seemed like Momotaros was just as bad with a girl's feeling getting hurt as Ranma was. To his credit though, he didn't seem to take the fiancées fighting over him lying down. He took an active part in the fight, actually telling them to give it a rest. Of course, things did not improve much when Akane had finally tracked him down.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" she shrieked when she saw the situation.

M-Ranma had turned to see who was shouting while Ukyo and Shampoo were still in the middle of their fight. What he saw was a mallet coming down on him. Nabiki had been expecting half-expecting a replay of all the other misunderstandings that Akane had blamed Ranma for. What she got was something entirely different.

THUMP!

The fight between Ukyo and Shampoo halted when they heard the noise, expecting to see M-Ranma either in a crater or flying through the air. What they saw made them stare in shock. Even Nabiki was somewhat surprised and she knew that it was Momotaros who was in charge. M-Ranma had caught the mallet in both hands. He had a hard stare leveled at Akane.

"What did I do to deserve that?" M-Ranma asked angrily.

"You pervert!" Akane shouted. "You're just letting these floozies hang off you!"

"Hang off me?!" M-Ranma gaped. "Why do you think I let them hang off me?!"

"Because you won't tell them to take a hike!" Akane shot back.

"What makes you think they'd listen!?" M-Ranma argued. "I told them to stop fighting and they still go at it!"

"You don't even try to get rid of them!" Akane yelled. "You just want all sorts of girls fawning over you!"

"You call fighting over me with dangerous weapons fawning?" M-Ranma asked incredulously.

"You just love the attention and you know it!" Akane shouted back.

"That's big talk coming from you, brat!" M-Ranma growled.

The area went silent at that. Shampoo and Ukyo actually gasped at the insult. Akane seemed to start trembling from the insult. M-Ranma let go of the mallet and took a step back. Akane just started trembling while an aura of anger appeared around her. What happened next was predictable.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane shrieked at the top of her lungs before swinging her mallet with all her strength. M-Ranma easily dodged it before it whizzed past him and hit the ground. Akane just still glared at him with anger-filled eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Akane then ran from the area while Ranma just walked an opposite way. Both Shampoo and Ukyo were both amazed at what they had seen. Ranma had stood up to Akane's accusations and insults. Not only that, he even avoided her abuse. The next thoughts that had entered their minds was that they might have just witnessed their best chance at Ranma to date just appear before them. All they had to do was seize it and they would get their man.

* * *

><p>Gosunkugi sat at the top of the school. There were a few people around but they didn't notice him. No one ever really did except for Saotome whenever he felt that Gosunkugi was trying to get photos of him for a weakness or of Akane. The reason for his depression wasn't this little fact. It was the fact that fortune had smiled on him and it looked like he was going to get his wish of finally making Akane Tendo his. Only when the...whatever it was, went to actually get Akane, first that lost guy Ryoga got in the way and then Saotome himself got involved. After that, Gosunkugi felt his wish go down the tubes when his wish bringer was destroyed.<p>

"Life is so cruel," he muttered sadly to himself. "I was so close!"

What was that armor that Saotome had used anyway? At first it seemed a little plain but then it went red and he seemed to become a different person. The Saotome he knew never fought with a weapon unless he had to but instead, he actually used a sword to destroy the wish-bringer. How odd.

While Gosunkugi sat in his depression, people actually started to notice him. It wasn't for any kind of personal aspect of him. No, it was because of the sand that was falling from his sleeves, jacket, anywhere where it could come out, it did. It quickly started piling up as people started with a sense of growing fear.

From the sand a figure started to rise. It was human-shaped but there was no more detail than that. It reached up with a sandy arm and touched the back of Gosunkugi's head. The depressed boy didn't seem to notice but some kind of energy seemed to come from him and into the sand creature. Soon, details began to form as the sand took on a more definite shape. From sand, strong limbs, not to mention a metal one, formed. Legs stepped out of the sand while a horned head with red eyes appeared from the amorphous blob that had passed for a head. When he was fully formed again, the Imagin pulled his fingers out from Gosunkugi's head. There was no mark left behind but the boy seemed a little drained of energy. Everyone else was gaping widely at what they were seeing. A few people with common sense above the norm of Nerima had run.

"To make Akane Tendo yours," the Imagin spoke, making Gosunkugi turn around in shock. "I will grant that wish!"

Gosunkugi watched the monster leap off the top of the roof while the other students decided to make tracks before the monster would come back. Gosunkugi just watched it go with a widening smile on his face.

"Wishes can come true!"

* * *

><p>M-Ranma's eyes suddenly snapped open. Nabiki noticed the sudden change in his eyes.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"Imagin," Ranma Red hissed. "It's here!"

"Imagin?" Nabiki gasped.

"Yeah and is the same Imagin from yesterday." M-Ranma growled.

"Oh no! Akane!" Nabiki gasped as she remembers what M-Ranma had said this morning.

"I'm on it!" Ranma Red nodded as he dashed back towards the school.

Akane sat weeping against one off the back wall of the school. She just couldn't understand why Ranma was being so mean to her. After a year being engaged to each other, why was he still mean to her? After all they had been through and he still kept insulting her. Why couldn't he just be nice? They were engaged for crying out loud!

'_Maybe if you were a little nicer to him,_' a voice in the back of her mind spoke.

"I did all those things for him!" Akane sobbed. "All the times I got him hot water! All the times I helped him dodge his mother! All the times I was worried about him!"

'_And all the things he did for you?_' the voice asked. '_He protected you from perverts. He helped you when you needed him. He even killed a phoenix god for you! How do you thank him? You accuse him of being a pervert and hit him._'

"If he'd stop letting those floozies hang around I wouldn't hit him as much!" Akane growled.

'_He was right though,_' the voice shot back. '_Would they listen?_'

Akane frowned as she just lay her hands on her head and shook it violently. She didn't want to listen and she didn't want to deal with Ranma. She didn't want to deal with any stupid engagements no matter how much her father and Ranma's father would insist otherwise. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. She just wanted to be alone and stew for a while.

A loud thump caught her attention. Not even looking she just started shouting, "Go away!"

"I will grant my contractors wish," a strange voice replied. "You are what he wishes for, Akane Tendo."

"Wh-what?!" Akane cried, standing up and seeing who was talking, only to feel her blood turn to ice. What she was finding herself looking at was a large bull-man with a metal arm. She was used to seeing magic and such but nothing like this. This was a real monster!

"I will grant my contractors wish!" the monster growled before charging forward.

Akane's scream cut though the air and caught Nabiki and Ranma Red's attention. Both of them raced to the source, hoping that she was alright.

"That bull bastard…is still!" M-Ranma growled.

"How can you tell? Nabiki asked.

"I can smell other Imagin and that bull…I thought I blow him up from my hissatsu attack!" M-Ranma growled even more.

Both of them were running to the side of the school and around a corner. What they saw was something that made M-Ranma growl angrily and Nabiki finally feel fear for once in a very long time. The Imagin was standing tall with an unconscious Akane slung over his shoulder.

"Let her go!" M-Ranma yelled angrily.

"I need her to grant my contractors wish," the Imagin replied coldly. "What happens after is none of my concern."

With a snort, the Imagin took a flying leap straight up. Nabiki and Ranma Red looked up as he went. With a snarl, Ranma Red followed him with his own souped-up leap.

'_Oi! Ranma! Wake up!_' Ranma Red called.

'_Zzzzz...Huh? Wha?_' Ranma snorted as he came to consciousness.

'_It's that Imagin again!_' M-Ranma explained. '_I need you to wake up!_'

'_Again?! You mean the same one from yesterday?_' Ranma sighed.

'_Yeah and he's got that Akane girl!_' M-Ranma shouted back. '_He's taking her back to the guy who made the wish in the first place!_'

'_WHAT?!_' Ranma cried. '_Okay, I did swear I'd kick the guy's ass to the moon didn't I?_'

'_That's what I woke you up for,_' M-Ranma smirked.

When Ranma had landed on the ceiling of the school, it was Ranma back in control again with his hair back in a normal style with stormy blue eyes. He eyes took in the scene before him. The Imagin had just finished laying down Akane on the floor in front of the soon-to-be-dead perv who had wished for her. He felt very little surprise when he saw who it was.

"Gosunkugi," Ranma growled. "I shoulda' known you would do something like this."

"Too late, Saotome!" Gosunkugi laughed. "Akane's mine now!"

"Our contract is complete," the Imagin spoke. "Now I will take what I desire in return.

"Huh?" Gosunkugi blinked. "Wait! I still have more wishes!"

"Sorry," The Imagin laughed as it stepped closer to Gosunkugi. "One wish per customer."

The Imagin made a gesture with its hands, spreading them apart. Gosunkugi then seemed to split in half and the two parts spread apart to reveal a green portal of some kind. The monster then stepped through it before Gosunkugi came back together again and fell on his butt.

"Oooh," he groaned. "That didn't feel too good."

That was when Akane began to stir as she got back up again. Gosunkugi looked at her expectantly while Ranma stepped closer to make sure that she was okay.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's that monster?"

"Don't worry, my love," Gosunkugi smiled as he scooted closer to her. "What matters is that we're together."

"What?!" Akane cried, getting up. "Gosunkugi, what are you talking about?"

"My wish," Gosunkugi blinked. "Aren't you in love with me?"

"Of course I'm not," Akane frowned. "We hardly speak to each other all the time. I've ever only really seen you when you pull all sorts of tricks on Ranma!"

"B-b-but I wished to make you mine," Gosunkugi whimpered. "I wished for it."

"He did make her yours," a new female voice spoke.

Everyone looked to see a new woman walking towards them with a frown on her face. Ranma easily recognized her as Hana. She took one look at Gosunkugi and her frown intensified somewhat.

"Imagin takes the easiest route when granting a wish," Hana explained. "To make yours come true he just picked up Akane and gave her to you, thus making her yours and completing the contract. Now he's free to go into the past and do whatever he wants."

Reaching into her pocket, Hana drew some kind of ticket before she held it against Gosunkugi's head. As it touched him, the ticket suddenly revealed a picture of the Imagin that had traveled through along with a date. September 12. 2006.

"Hey," Ranma frowned. "That's about a month before me and Pops came to the Tendo Dojo."

"This is his strongest memory," Hana commented before turning to Gosunkugi. "Okay kid, what happened on September twelfth, two thousand and six?"

"Ahhh," Gosunkugi sighed. "That was the day I met Akane."

-September 12 2006-

_It was yet another day at Furinkan high school. Nabiki was setting up betting pools for the impending fight between Akane and the hentai horde. It had been happening between them for a couple of days now. Ever since Akane had turned Kuno down on his request for a date involving roses, poetry, and a massive butt-kicking when he tried to hug her. Nabiki was quick to pick up the betting possibilities._

_Gosunkugi was sick for a couple of days so when he finally came to school, the fights had already started up. He was just coming from the back entrance when he started hearing crashes and yells._

_"Akane I love you!"_

_"Please go out with me!"_

_"I do this for you Akane!"_

_Now curious, and hoping that his ability to be unnoticed in case of war would come in handy, he made his way to the centre of the chaos. Godunkugi's eyes widened when he saw the carnage. All around were boys that were all knocked out on the ground. They looked like they had all come from the various sports clubs and he even saw a few guys from the chemistry club. At the centre of it was a goddess of beauty. She was breathing heavily but looked none the worse for wear. She sighed before walking back towards the school_

_Gosunkugi could only watch her go, in a daze._

_"She's so beautiful," he muttered to himself. Quickly getting an idea, Gosunkugi pulled out a camera he had brought along since his mother had wanted him to take pictures during his day so she could see what his school was like. Acting quickly, he started snapping pictures of the girl. He stopped as she entered the building._

_"I'm in love," Gosunkugi gulped in awe._

-Present-

"That long?" Akane blinked. It felt a little creepy to know she had been admired silently by the Gosunkugi for that long.

"Okay," Hana sighed as she stood up and handed the ticket to Ranma. "You'll need this to get to that time Ranma. Your pass is only good for riding DenLiner."

Ranma hesitantly took the ticket and pulled out his pass. He had discovered that it had opened up while he was explaining what had happened to Nabiki the night before. He had been a little confused as to what the clear section had been for but it all came together now. Slipping the ticket inside, Ranma snapped his pass shut.

"Let's do this," Ranma smirked as he and Hana started heading for the door.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted. "What's going on?" She was still confused.

"Ask Nabiki!" Ranma shouted back before he and Hana exited through the door.

Once in school ground, Ranma was looking around to saw no one around he summoned the belt and wrapped it around his waist. "You ready, Momotaros?" He asked the Imagin.

* * *

><p>-<strong>DenLiner<strong>-

"I was born ready!" the red Imagin grinned from his spot on DenLiner.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Furinkan<strong>-

"Good," Ranma smirked as he pressed the red button, bringing up DenLiner's tune and turning the insignia red. "Henshin!"

Ranma swiped the pass over his buckle, "**Sword Form!**" Announced the belt as the black, gray, and white suit of armor on him. It was there only for a second before red armor appeared over his body. A metal peach appeared over his head before changing into a split visor.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF called as he struck a battle pose as the DenLiner appeared.

The armored warrior went inside of the time train in the front car. When he was safely inside, he spied a white motorcycle with spoilers on it. Quickly taking a seat, he slipped his pass inside a compartment between the handlebars and revved the engine to life. The DenLiner rode through the portal as it rides to it's next station.

* * *

><p>-September 12 2006-<p>

Furinkan seemed at peace as far as things there went. Akane had just finished beating up the hentai horde and was on her was just finishing up with Kuno. She was breathing slightly hard from the exertion. From his corner, and well hidden, Gosunkugi was starting to snap pictures of her. Everything seemed to be going on track until sand started to fall from his body. It quickly piled until it formed the Imagin that Gosunkugi would make a deal with in the future.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Gosunkugi screamed in terror as he started running for his life. The Imagin summoned his sword and started racing out into the open.

Akane had thought at first that there was one last boy who had wanted to fight her for a date, but that idea quickly died when she saw the monster that was following him. Now, she wasn't really sure what to do at this point. That was when she remembered that she had a duty as a martial artist to defend the weak. So, dashing forward, she grabbed Gosunkugi by the shirt and pulled him behind her. She took a stance as the monster kept charging at her.

It took a wide swing at her and she dodged the attack. Gosunkugi cried in fear before he backed up. Akane tried punching but only found herself getting her hand nearly broken from how tough the monster's skin was.

"Ow!" she cried in pain as she drew back from the monster.

"Pathetic," the monster growled as it raised its arm, ready to slice her in two.

The monster was about to strike when something started going off in a rather odd tune. In the next moment, a train sped out of nowhere and raced right past right past them. When it was gone, there was someone who had apparently gotten off of it. Akane didn't recognize him but the monster apparently did.

"You again," it growled dangerously.

"Yes, me again," Den-O smirked under his helmet. He looks at Akane before he told. "Oi, brat, take that Gosunkugi-kid and run."

"What do you just call me?!" Akane asked after hearing him called her brat.

"Just go!" Den-O snorted.

Akane frowned slightly, but she had to admit that this person was right. Gosunkugi wasn't a fighter and the monster would tear him to shreds. Grabbing Gosunkugi's arm, she started dragging him into the building. Of course, the dragging part was brought on when he fainted at her touch.

Up above, Nabiki had breathed a sigh of relief seeing that her sister was back inside and safe from whatever that thing was outside. Now though, she had something to do.

"Place your bets everyone!" she called. "Monster versus Mysterious Stranger! Place your bets!"

At the edge of the schoolyard a man was leaning against the wall. He was in a brown trench coat and a brown hat. He was holding a pocket watch and checking the time.

"How many times am I going to have to put up with you?" The Imagin growled as it readied for another fight.

"Well let me tell you one thing," Den-O said. "From the beginning to the end, I'm already at my climax!" He declared.

"I'll destroy you once and for all!" the Imagin growled as he charged forward.

"Don't you ever get enough?" Den-O sighed as he drew two of his four weapon parts, combining them before throwing them up into the air. He ducked underneath the sword strike before using a roundhouse kick to knock the Imagin away. Drawing his last two weapon pieces, he caught the airborne one between the two and his sword blade appeared.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Den-O declared as he and the Imagin charged at each other in a flurry of weapon strikes that made sparks fly from the impact. The battle moved past a tree and the Imagin missed his target, accidentally chopping the tree down.

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Nabiki had walked around to the front of the school, hoping to get to the roof to see if her sister was alright. She was walking because she didn't want to look suspicious and end up making half the school follow her because they loved to see a good fight or just about anything besides class.

Sudden cries of surprise caught her attention and she turned to see just what had happened. What she saw was one of the trees on the property suddenly fall over. Students crowded around the fallen tree. Nabiki spied the bottom of it and noticed that it looked like some sort of sword had done it. Kuno was the only one in the school who was capable of doing this but he was still in his classroom. Shampoo had already left and Ukyo didn't have the skill for that sort of thing. How did it happen?

"I have bad feeling about this," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>-September 12 2006-<p>

Meanwhile, the Imagin and Den-O SF continued their battle. In all, it was lucky that the schoolyard was as big as it was. Otherwise, the students who Akane had knocked out would most likely have gotten hurt and lots of property damage would have ensued.

"Raagh!" the Imagin bellowed as it continued to slash.

"Heh," Den-O laughed. "I'm really am at my climax! Now I'm going to end this!"

Kicking the Imagin back, Den-O used an overhead strike. The Imagin raised it's sword to block, but Den-O's weapon smashed straight through it a haze of red energy. The Imagin stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. Den-O added a slash that went across the Imagin's chest, making it stumble back further but Den-O continues to slash the Imagin several times, with one last slash the Imagin falling on it's butt.

"Since you're such a tough guy," Den-O spoke as he drew his pass. "I'll treat you to a second helping of my hissatsu waza!"

He swiped the pass in front of his belt, causing it to star flashing, "**Full Charge!**"

Red streams of energy came from the belt and into the sword blade.

The powerful steel started glowing bright red before it came off the main weapon and flew into the air. "Hissatsu! My hissatsu waza, part 2!"

The Imagin was just able to get to his feet before Den-O made his first strike, which caused the blade to tear through it in a diagonal strike. It bellowed in pain before a diagonal strike from the opposite side hit him. Den-O finished it with a vertical strike that went straight through the middle, ending in an explosion.

"And stay down," Den-O sighed.

'_He'd better stay down,_' Ranma commented.

Den-O was about to turn when the bellow erupted from the flames of the Imagin. Turning around, he saw sand erupting from the flames, becoming the Imagin for a split second before it exploded into an even bigger form that looked like a giant black beast combine with the elements of on ox, elephant and a large cat (thankfully Ranma doesn't see it the way) with three purple horns, claws, teeth, belly and purple markings around its body.

It had now turned into a Gigandeath.

'_What the heck is that?!_' Ranma shouted.

"Kuso!" Den-O SF cursed before the Gigandeath started shooting missiles from its horns and he starts running. "That bastard! He got hit by my hissatsu waza and everything!"

'_Worry that later!_' Ranma shouted in the head.

He dodged the explosions brought on by the attacks which left craters in the yard. As he got clear of the last one, he began to hear Den Liner's tune again. Looking forward, he saw the familiar red and white train coming towards the scene of the battle again.

"Alright!" Den-O SF cheered before he leaped towards the front car and through the open front window.

When he was safely inside and mounts on the motorcycle, flipping to open a small flap which revealed a button and pressed it.

Outside, the four train cars began to change. The first one opened up to reveal laser blasters. A huge section on the second detached from the main body and turned to face the Gigandeath. It looked something like a dog's head. The side and top of the third car opened to reveal something like a monkey with two large red balls in its hand. The final car opened to show a launching platform with a projectile similar to a bird of some kind on it.

"Here's the real climax! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Den-O laughed as he pulled back on the handlebars, causing DenLiner to go airborne with tracks still appearing in front of it.

The bull bellowed as it continued to try and shoot down Den Liner. The large train was proving surprisingly agile as it avoided the attacks. It didn't go near the school though. It wouldn't be good for those inside if lasers and missiles started hitting the building. As Den Liner started going straight again, Den-O SF pressed another button on the motorcycle. This began a barrage of lasers from the first car, missiles from the dog's mouth, another barrage of exploding balls from the monkey, and launched the bird as it pounded itself on the bull's body.

The cross-over being bellowed as it continued to try and shoot DenLiner down but the bird had broken its horns. The exploding balls and missiles just continued to lay on the pain. The Gigandeath's body began to deteriorate until it gave one last agonized cry before exploding in a haze of flames and heat.

'_Is it gone yet?_' Ranma asked, hoping that it was finally over.

"It had better be," Den-O grumbled.

Outside, the students of Furinkan were cheering to see that the stranger had won the fight. Lots of the otaku in the school were cheering like there was no tomorrow. The fight had been something out of a Tokusatsu series. Nabiki tabulated the bets she had gotten and was surprised that most of the people had betted on the monster to win. She grinned in delight when she saw him change to that suit of armor with the red sections on it. That had made people regret betting against him.

As the train vanished into some kind of portal, one of Nabiki's lackeys raced up to her.

"Hey, Nabiki!" she grinned. "I got pictures of the entire battle! I think Hitomi managed to get it on video too."

"Good," Nabiki nodded. "I want all of it. I think its best we hold onto this for a special occasion. You never know when an upset might hurt us. I heard those supernatural shows shell out big money for this sort of thing."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Ranma had returned to school in control of his body again and the day had returned to normal. When they had arrived home, Nabiki had wanted all the answers for what had happened. Akane was a little quieter when she got home and she didn't hesitate to tell what had happened on the roof. Nabiki, in turn, made a cover story about Gosunkugi trying to look like a hero to her with a guy in a monster costume. Of course, Akane now considered Gosunkugi a creep for trying to win her over like he did.

Nabiki, after explaining her cover story, went up to her room and pulled out a shoebox that she kept filled with backup disks and things that she kept for special occasions. Reaching inside, she pulled out several photos and a tape. Glancing at the photos, she saw the image of Den-O fighting the Imagin. She had a sneaking suspicion that Ranma had been the one to take it down and she had very good evidence to support that theory. She would just have to face him about it later. She wasn't about to blackmail a guy who kept people safe from monsters.

* * *

><p>-DenLiner-<p>

Ranma had manage to sneak out the house without letting everyone notice and he won't take long before he entered DenLiner, as he came in the passenger car Hana saw him as she smiled.

"You did it, you and Momotaros had managed to defeat that Imagin." She said proud of his success.

"Yeah, and let's just hope it stays death, the last thing I don't want to do is fighting an undead monster that won't stay down." Ranma signed. He and Momotaros had defeat that Imagin THREE times, the first two and the third being a giant monster.

"Ha, you and me both." Momotaros said sitting on one of the chairs with his feet on the table.

"In any case, I got a question," Ranma said getting Hana's and Momotaros' attention. "Will there be more of them?"

"More of what?" Momotaros asked.

"Imagin, duh." Ranma said.

"Hai," Hana nodded her head. "Momotaros and that Imagin aren't the only ones. There still more out there, looking for a human with a weak heart to grant their wishes and for an exchange going to the past and change it everything." Then she frowned as she clenched her fists.

"In any case, they'll just find some people stupid enough to get what they wanted. Gosunkugi was an idiot if he thought that Imagin made Akane fell for him all because he wishes for her to be his, if what you said back there that the Imagin take the easiest route when granting a wish, right?" he said which Hana nodded. "Then no doubt they'll probably going to look an easier way to go to the past." Ever since he got in Nerima he had meet a lot of people who has their own dreams and desires they'll wanted to obtain it, no doubt these Imagins would probably take advantage and just picking an easy route letting the people disappointed.

He also thought about time, ever since he came back from the past he noticed the property damage which it was the spot where he and Momotaros had fought with the Imagin, if those Imagin really came here to change the future.

"In that case," Ranma said with determination. "I'm not letting a single Imagin doing what they want."

Hana brought a bright smile after hearing it. "That's good to hear."

"Oi, Ranma," Momotaros said getting off the chair. "Have you decided a wish?"

Ranma looks at him with a deadpanned expression, before it came in mind. "Actually... yeah, I do have one."

"Really? Then tell me!"

"Wait a minute-!" Hana cried out in panicked.

"My wish is..." Ranma said with a smirked. "I'm not ready to tell."

Momotaros fell on the ground after hearing it and while Hana giggled.

"A wish is a wish, right?"

"Yup." Ranma replied.

"The contract is complete."

"Don't joke about it!" Momotaros snapped before addressing to Ranma. "Oi, Ranma! After everything I did for you today, is this how you repaid me?!"

"I knew you were up to something." Ranma said he was suspected that the Oni Imagin has something up to his sleeve since this morning. "I didn't feel like going through one of my usual days of my life."

"You bastard! You were using me? Why I yadda-"

"Hai, coffee's ready!" called out Naomi on her bar. Momotaros turns around. "Oh, it is?" he asked before looking back at Ranma.

"I definitely don't acknowledge it!" He said before getting his coffee before he spill it a little to burn his lips. While Ranma and Hana laugh at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go folks chapter 2, don't expect me to bring the womanizer fisher turtle Imagin to the next chapter, no! Cause in the next chapter will bring more action from Momotaros! Stay tuned for another CLIMAX! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!<strong>

**P.S. please review.**


	3. A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ IT

**To my readers.**

**I am sorry to announce this but there is no new chapter, again I am sorry,**

**I know several of you have waited for SO long but this is more important than a new chapter,**

**Today, an author has send a message on his forum and to that I would show you all this;**

IF A PERSON CALLED SIMON ASHTON () CONTACTS YOU THROUGH EMAIL DON'T OPEN THE MESSAGE. DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE HE IS A HACKER!

TELL EVERYONE ON YOUR LIST BECAUSE IF SOMEBODY ON YOUR LIST ADDS HIM THEN YOU WILL GET HIM ON YOUR LIST. HE WILL FIGURE OUT YOUR ID COMPUTER ADDRESS, SO COPY AND PASTE THIS MESSAGE TO EVERYONE EVEN IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM AND FAST BECAUSE IF HE HACKS THEIR EMAIL HE HACKS YOUR MAIL TOO!...

Anyone-using Internet mail such as Yahoo, Hotmail, AOL and so on.. This information arrived this morning, Direct from both Microsoft and Norton. Please send it to everybody you know who has access to the Internet. You may receive an apparently harmless e-mail titled 'Mail Server Report'

If you open either file, a message will appear on your screen saying: 'It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful.'

Subsequently you will LOSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PC, And the person who sent it to you will gain access to your name, e-mail and password and possibly your bank account details.

This is a new virus which started to circulate on Saturday afternoon.. AOL has already confirmed the severity, and the antivirus softwares are not capable of destroying it yet.

The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself 'life owner'..

PLEASE SEND A COPY OF THIS E-MAIL TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS, And ask them to PASS IT ON IMMEDIATELY

**This is very serious.**

**There is a Hacker out there stealing from other people's and created a computer virus very difficult to eliminate it.**

**So tell your friends and relatives to spray this message, or else we're all loss everything.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
